


Opętanie

by kruk



Series: Historie z mroków Głębi [6]
Category: Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Gen, egzorcyzm, tekst napisany przed laty, wulgarne słowa
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: Jeśli było coś, czego archanioł Rafael nie lubił, ale tak naprawdę nie lubił z całego swojego anielskiego serca, to były opętania dzieci. Na szczęście ludzi - a nieszczęście szatanów - wiedział, kogo wezwać na pomoc.





	Opętanie

Jeśli było coś, czego archanioł Rafael nie lubił, ale tak naprawdę nie lubił z całego swego anielskiego serca, to były opętania dzieci. O ile jeszcze dorosły człowiek z jakiś sobie znanych powodów zgodził się, albo uległ diabłom, czynił tak z własnej woli, lub z jej słabości. Był to nadal przykry widok, ale w dużej mierze z winy śmiertelnika. Ci wszyscy kapłani starożytnych cywilizacji ludzkich, co tak chętnie oddawali swe ciała i umysły demonom, uznając ich za swych bogów, albo ludzie zafascynowani czarną magią. Oni byli świadomi, w mniejszym lub większym stopniu, swych wyborów. Jednak dzieci... ich dusze były niewinnymi ofiarami zabaw sił nieczystych. Dzieci, nieraz zwiedzione ciepłymi słówkami, czy ślicznym wyglądem, nie miały nigdy pojęcia, kto czyha na nie. A Rafael tego nie cierpiał, bo serce mu się krajało, jak niewinna naiwność czystych istot była brukana dla marnych żartów czy z nudy.

Dlatego osobiście wybrał się na Ziemię, gdy posłyszał modlitwy o uzdrowienie dziecka, opanowanego nie jednym, a pięcioma szatanami. Złość, tak nietypowa dla niego, wzburzyła mu krew. Ale, na szczęście ludzi i nieszczęście Głębian, Rafael wiedział, co czynić.

Przybył do szarej kamienicy. Anioł Stróż egzorcysty nie został wpuszczony do dziecięcego pokoju, za co Rafał był wdzięczny. Wkoło widać było ślady walki i zniszczenia. Zabawki, połamane i porozrywane, w nieładzie zalegały na podłodze, zaplamione krwią anielskiego stróża ofiary. Nieszczęśnika zabrano do Niebiańskiego Szpitala, tak ciężki był jego stan. Zapach Głębi mieszał się z dymem kadzidła i wonią wody święconej, którą egzorcysta przyniósł ze sobą. A Archanioł Uzdrowień miał ochotę utopić w niej winowajców.

Ofiara – zaledwie kilkunastoletnia dziewczynka, z długimi i prostymi, czarnymi włosami siedziała na krześle. Jej wzrok był zamglony, nieobecny, gdyż świadomość została wypchnięta z władzy nad ciałem. Rafał, nawet z końca pokoju, gdzie się pojawił, mógł słyszeć jak głosy wewnątrz dziecka wykłócały się między sobą, lub, co poniektóre drwiły z posłańca Światłości. Archanioł Uzdrowień poznałby te głosy wszędzie. Tym gorliwiej podwinął rękawy swej długiej szaty, gotowy do ofensywy.

Nim otworzył usta, by wypowiedzieć pierwsze słowa błogosławieństwa, w pokoju pojawiła się kula Światła z siłą, od której popękały wszystkie lustra i szyby, a ściany drżały z przerażenia. Przybył skrzydlaty mąż, w całej chwale rozwścieczonego demona. Jego niemal białe, krótkie włosy falowały wokół głowy, niczym aureola czystej wściekłości, a szare oczy ciskały pioruny, jakich świat jeszcze nie widział. Skrzydlaty musiał przywędrować z samej wojennej zawieruchy, bo miał na sobie ciężką, czarną zbroję, ze szkarłatną mozaiką kropli i smug świeżej, jeszcze nie zastygłej krwi. Skrzydła rozprostowane, z piórami zjeżonymi i ociekającymi krwią, nadawały mu aury boga śmierci. I miecz, nawet bez dowodów bycia narzędziem zagłady, wydawał się być wystarczająco ostry, by ich wszystkich pozabijać. Istoty w pomieszczeniu – Rafael, egzorcysta, dziecko i szatani, którzy je opętali, zamarli.

\- Ja tu _kurwa_ tłumię bunt i całe to _chujostwo_ , a wy się kurwa bawicie? – warknął Lucyfer, oskarżycielskim palcem kierując w stronę szatanów. – Wyłazić!

\- Panie... – do uszu Rafaela dobiegł stłumiony, przerażony szept egzorcysty, który skinieniem głowy wskazał na przybyłego Skrzydlatego – On to nasz?

Archanioł Uzdrowień uścisnął rękę człowieka, by dodać mu odwagi. Rafael, choć zawsze był ostrożny przy spotkaniach ze swoimi Upadłymi braćmi, musiał sam sobie pogratulować wspaniałego pomysłu, jakim było zawiadomienie Lucyfera, co jego współpracownicy akurat robią. Nawet Gabriel byłby teraz z niego dumny. Gdyby się dowiedział, czym archanioł jednak nie zamierzał się chwalić – podstawowy punkt umowy z Niosącym Światło. Co przypomniało mu o kolejnym – żadnych zbędnych świadków. Póki mógł, a nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi, wypchnął nieszczęsnego egzorcystę za drzwi, które zabarykadował własnym ciałem. Jeszcze tego by mu brakowało, by któryś z Wielkich Książąt Piekła czyhał na życie nieszczęśnika. W pamięci jeszcze odnotował, by porozmawiać z zawsze wszystkowiedzącym Razjelem, o nie rozpowszechnianie dzisiejszych wydarzeń. Obaj wiedzieli, że Lucyfer potrafił być drażliwy, na niektóre tematy.

Cały pokój zamarł w oczekiwaniu.

\- WYŁAZIĆ, do kurwy nędzy! – ryknął rozwścieczony nie na żarty Lucyfer, a Rafał naprawdę zaczął się obawiać, że ściany popękają od jego wściekłości. – RAUS!

Pierwszy z demonów, wypchnięty przez resztę z ciała dziewczynki, pojawił się obok pana Głębi. Rosły mężczyzna, o kilka centymetrów wyższy niż Niosący Światło, kulił się żałośnie przed swoim władcą. Zmierzwione wiśniowe włosy luźnymi pasami spływały swobodnie na jego plecy, a on nawet nie próbował ich poprawić, czy wygładzić potargane ubranie. Wbił wzrok w podłogę, mając nadzieje, że zaraz któryś z jego towarzyszy dołączy, bo czuł się nie komfortowo, stojąc samotnie przed Lucyferem. Zwłaszcza, gdy uchodził za tego rozsądnego w ich gronie. A rozsądek właśnie mu podpowiadał, że nagrabił sobie wystarczająco dużo kłopotów, by pogarszać sytuację upartością. Jeśli było coś, na czym mu naprawdę zależało, to na aprobacie Lucyfera.

\- Um... cześć Lampka – Belial przywitał się nieśmiało.

\- Nie Lampkuj mi tu, kurwa – rzucił mu wściekle Lucyfer, zaraz wracając wzrokiem do opętanego dziecka. – Mam was wywoływać po imieniu? AZAZELLO!

Na dźwięk swojego imienia, pojawił się szczupły, średniego wzrostu Mroczny. Jego fiołkowe włosy zafalowały radośnie, gdy ten przekrzywił głowę. Miał już na ustach kąśliwe słowa, ale mordercze spojrzenie władcy Głębi odwiodło go od wypowiedzenia ich na głos.

Lucyfer szybkim krokiem przechadzał się od ściany do ściany.

\- Ile razy, no ile razy ja wam powtarzałem? – warknął do Mrocznych, stojących w jednym rzędzie. – Dorośli i świadomi ludzie. Którego ze słów nie rozumiecie? Mieliście zostawić dzieci w spokoju!

\- Nie planowaliśmy tego – przysiągł Belial, z desperacją w oczach. – Piliśmy tylko, no i tak jakoś padł pomysł, że...

\- Kolejny kurwa zakład, jak z Troją? – z oczu Lucyfera cisnęły się gromy. W dalekich i zamierzchłych czasach Baal, Belzebub, Belial i Asmodeusz założyli się, kto narobi większej chryi na Ziemi. I wszystko po to, by zobaczyć, kto mógł. Jedną cywilizację ludzką szlag trafił, zalewając miasto krwią tysięcy niewinnych ludzi, duchów żywiołów i aniołów stróżów. A Lucyfer przez następne dekady lat miał na głowie zażalenia i skargi płynące z Nieba. Baal, przywódca Kruków miał niebywałe szczęście, że akurat nie było go tu, pośród reszty winowajców, bo władcę Głębi szlag by trafił całkowicie. Jedyny powód, dla którego w tej konkretnej chwili był wstanie się nie wściekać na Kruka, to fakt, że z Baalem dopiero co stłumili krwawo bunt. Kiedy Lucyfer dostał wiadomość od Rafała, o zabawach jego drogich przyjaciół, pan Piekła stał po kostki wśród błota i krwi, a wokół usłane były rozwleczone trupy. Baal wziął na siebie dopilnowanie ostatnich spraw związanych z walką, by Niosący Światło mógł udać się na Ziemię.

Mroczni skulili się w sobie, widząc, że Lucyfer nie jest w nastroju do dyskusji.

Z dziewczynki dobył się śmiech, nieludzki i znajomy. Szare oczy pana Głębi, gdyby mogły, przedziurawiłyby ciało dziecka i demony w nim naraz, tak ostre było ich spojrzenie.

\- Asmodeuszu – zaczął spokojnie, gestem dłoni przywołując do siebie kolejnego demona.

Z ust dziewczynki wydobyło się ciche westchnięcie, jakby chłopca, któremu odmówiono dalszej zabawy. Koło Beliala i Azazela pojawił się Zgniły Chłopiec. Fiołkowe oczy mogłyby uchodzić za przykład niesprawiedliwie skarconej niewinności, gdyby Lucyfer nie znał go lepiej. Takie sztuczki nie działały na niego od eonów lat.

\- Wstydzilibyście się – rzucił im karcąco. Obiecali mu, że dadzą sobie spokój z głupimi zakładami, na których cierpią dzieci, nie mające żadnego rozpoznania w świecie. Rafael, nie mogąc przezwyciężyć swojej ciekawości, stanął na palcach, by choć przez ramię władcy Głębi móc spojrzeć na miny skruszonych winowajców. Jednakże skrzydła mu przysłaniały widok, więc postanowił wychylić się bardziej, zza bezpiecznych pleców Lucyfera. 

Asmodeusz posłał mu pełne urazy, wymownie mówiące spojrzenie och, to znowu ty.

Od czasów afery związanej z anielicą Sarą, obaj za sobą nie przepadali. Oczywiście, to był duży eufemizm. Czując tą falę niechęci, jaka biła od demona, Archanioł miał ochotę choć raz odciąć się złośliwemu Mrocznemu.

\- Rybkę? – zapytał Rafael, nim zdążył się ugryźć w język. Widział tylko nienawistny błysk na dnie fiołkowych oczu. Szczęśliwie, rozpędzona wściekłością kula złośliwości, zwana potocznie Asmodeuszem, zatrzymała się na pierzastej ścianie, jakim było skrzydło władcy Głębi. Zgniły Chłopiec rozwarł masę piór rękoma, jak człowiek rozwierałby żaluzje okienne. Z dziury w pierzastym murze wyjrzała przystojna twarz Mrocznego. Pan Uzdrowień akurat zaciekawił się plecami władcy Głębi. Jakaż ta czerń zbroi była czarna!, pomyślał, ignorując szkarłatne smugi. Wolał nie zagłębiać się w patrzenie na liczne ślady krwi. Nie chciał wiedzieć ilu zginęło i jak, pod ciosami władcy Głębi.

\- Poczekaj tylko do następnego spotkania – wymowna groźba powędrowała z ust demona.

Rafael, nie po raz pierwszy odnotował w pamięci, by upewnić się, że Gabriel nie poda ryb podczas spotkania koalicji...

Lucyfer w końcu posłał złowrogie spojrzenie Zgniłemu Chłopcowi, aż ten wypuścił z rąk pióra władcy Głębi. Przylizał je ruchem dłoni, przyklepał, by żadne nie odstawało i z rozbrajająco niewinnym uśmiechem podreptał do swoich poprzedników. Lucyfer nie komentował jego złości o wydawałoby się Bogu winne słowo, jakie wyszło z ust Rafaela. Wszyscy wiedzieli o miłosnym rozczarowaniu Asmodeusza, związanego z historią Sary i Tobiasza, w której Rafał maczał palce. Osobiście władca Głębi był wdzięczny archaniołowi, bo w jego opinii anielica nie nadawała się na żonę Asmodeusza.

Lucyfer ciężko westchnął.

Z ciała dziewczynki wyszedł kolejny szatan.

Kiedy obok rzędu kajających się Szatanów stanął Mefistofeles, pióra Niosącego Światło zadrgały w podwójnej złości. Mroczny spuścił głowę.

Lucyfer wzniósł oczy ku górze, jakby szukając pomocy w białym suficie pokoju.

\- Ja rozumiem, że jeszcze oni – wskazał na Asmodeusza, Beliala i Azazela – idioci, co zatrzymali się na rozwoju intelektualnym sześciolatka bawią się w takie rzeczy... ale ty?

\- Pijany byłem – odrzekł Mefistofeles, zaraz żałując swoich słów, gdy Lucyfer zmierzył ich wszystkich złym spojrzeniem.

\- O tym – rzekł przez zaciśnięte złością usta – to my porozmawiamy w domu.

Wszyscy skulili się jeszcze bardziej.

Rafael chrząknął, subtelnie przypominając władcy Głębi o ostatnim ze złych demonów. Skoro i tak Niosący Światło był już na miejscu, mógłby i tego zawadiakę zmusić do opuszczenia niewinnego ciała. Lucyfer przetarł ze zmęczenia oczy. Chyba wojenna zawierucha była lepszym zajęciem, niż użeranie się z niesfornymi Mrocznymi. Czemu on się z nimi w ogóle zadawał, to było ponad jego własne pojęcie.

\- No, rusz to dupsko w końcu – rzucił ku ostatniemu Mrocznemu, nadal zalegającemu w trzewiach dziecka.

\- Nie możesz mi rozkazywać, zapomniałeś? – odciął się chrapliwy, męski głos, zanosząc się okrutnym śmiechem. Rafael w duchu przyznał mu racje. Bądź, co bądź, Lucyfer od czasów wygnania tego szatana z Piekła, nie miał nad nim władzy. Jednak panu Głębi to nie zaimponowało. Nachylił się ku dziecku, tak by przez opętane oczy widzieć się z drugim demonem.

\- _Jadzie Boży_ Samaelu – rzekł, cedząc słowa z trudem pohamowaną złością. Głos Lucyfera z groźnego brzmienia nabrał obietnicy bolesnej śmierci. – Jeśli ty nie przyjdziesz do mnie, to ja przyjdę do ciebie.

Demon długo nie musiał się namyślać. Walczyć ze wściekłym Lucyferem w małym i ograniczonym ciele dziewczynki nie było dobrym pomysłem i nawet taki awanturnik jak on to wiedział. Zresztą i tak wygrał już zakład, więc mógł spokojnie odpuścić sobie drakę.

Pojawił się, ale odmawiając stania w rzędzie _skarconych dzieci_ , jak uczynili jego towarzysze.

Lucyfer przeczesał swoje krótkie kosmyki włosy.

\- Kiedyś was pozabijam – mruknął, zmęczony.

\- My ciebie też kochamy – Mroczni w szeregu odpowiedzieli zgodnym chórem. Ryży Hultaj zaśmiał się gardłowo. Zawsze wiedział, że imprezy z tą bandą potępieńców są warte jego czasu. Oparł się o parapet okna i przyglądał się, jak Wielcy Książęta Piekła tłumaczą się przed Lucyferem. Belial i Azazel machali na przemian rękoma, dopowiadając słowa do swojej wspólnej opowieści. Asmodeusz kiwał głową, to szturchał któregoś łokciem w żebro. Mefistofeles zaś wyglądał, jakby kac zaczął o sobie dawać znać. W końcu spędzili ostatnie dni w swoim własnym, pijanym towarzystwie, zamknięci w ciasnym ludzkim ciele. I wszystko po to, by zobaczyć, kto najdłużej wytrzyma. Samael jak zawsze okazał się niepokonanym królem.

Brwi Lucyfera ściągnęły się w gniewnym geście. Widać, opowieść Mrocznych – ta ocenzurowana i wygładzona wersja, nie zrobiła na nim najmniejszego wrażenia, a przynajmniej nie pozytywnego. Ryży Hultaj cieszył się, że jednak wyleciał z Głębi z takim hukiem. Teraz nikt nie miał nad nim legalnej władzy..

\- Macie szlaban na Ziemię na najbliższe pół wieku – zawyrokował Lucyfer, a Belial pobladł na twarzy.

\- Co? Ale my tylko...

\- Wiek – głos Lucyfera był twardy jak stal. Azazel złapał się za swoje fiołkowe włosy.

\- Ale Lampka!

\- Dwa stulecia – władca Głębi zwiększył wyrok, aż wszyscy jego Mroczni zamilkli, widząc, że tak tylko pogrążają się bardziej. Zamilkli.

\- Do Głębi MARSZ! – Lucyfer rzucił komendę, wyciągając rękę, jakby wskazywał niesfornym dzieciom kierunek do ich pokoju.

\- Tak tato – mruknął pod nosem Mefistofeles, rad, że może już wrócić do domu. Był pewien, że przez najbliższe lata obejdzie się bez oglądania twarzy swoich znajomych. Przez ostatnie dni napatrzył się na nich wszystkich wystarczająco długo, by nie tęsknić za nimi.

Książęta Piekieł raz po raz znikali, aż w pokoju został sam władca Głębi, Archanioł Uzdrowienia i Ryży Hultaj. Upadli Anieli zmierzyli się spojrzeniem. W końcu Lucyfer przewrócił oczyma i odwrócił się do Rafaela.

\- Samaela zostawiam tobie – rzucił mu na odchodnym. Rafael zamarł, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że stoi obok rosłego demona. Jego spojrzenie zmierzyło Ryżego Hultaja od stóp do głów, nie przeoczając ani jednego, twardego jak stal mięśnia, którymi masą przerastał nawet tak potężnie zbudowanego Lucyfera, czy Michała. Nawet nie namyślał się, po prostu krzyknął zaklęcie i między nim, a Samaelem pojawiła się kula ognistego światła, z impetem posyłając Mrocznego na najbliższą ścianę.

\- No kurwa, Rafcio! – warknął Samael, masując sobie obolałą głowę. – Nie mogłeś po prostu powiedzieć, bym sobie poszedł?

\- Um... p-przepraszam – zająknął się archanioł. – To z nerwów.

\- No to napij się jakieś cholernej melisski, czy co tam teraz popijasz na uspokojenie.

\- A ty?

\- Ja? – zdziwił się Samael, jakby odpowiedź nie była oczywista od razu. – Idę bawić się dalej.

Był w końcu piątek wieczór, czekało na niego jeszcze wiele uciech.

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst napisany ok. 2010 roku. Zapewne wystąpiły w nim jakieś nieścisłości z pozostałymi tekstami z serii "Historii z Mroków Głębi" (choćby to, że Lucek opuścił bez problemu Piekło, ale hej, może Razjel mu podarował jakiś magiczny amulet na takie niespodziewane okazje XD).  
> Także: imię Samaela jest tłumaczone jako „Jad Boży”. Często niesforne dzieci przywołuje się do porządku przez nazwanie ich pełnym imieniem i nazwiskiem. Jednakże anioły/demony nie mają w większości nazwisk, dla lepszego efektu zwracania się do takiego, Lucyfer używa znaczenia (jak imienia) i nazwy oficjalnej (jak nazwiska) osobnika. Stąd Jadzie Boży Samaelu.


End file.
